The subject system and method are generally directed to adaptively optimized recomposition of at least a portion of a parts list generated for the fabrication of a given electronic circuit design. More specifically, the subject system and method provide for the automatic optimization of the given parts list based on certain preselected criteria to generate a recomposed version of the parts list having a reconstituted set of parts to be incorporated into an electronic circuit product embodying the design. Various efficiencies in terms of cost, manufacturing processes, simplicity of design, or the like are thereby realized.